powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Act 39: The Very Urgent First Aid Emergency
is the thirty-ninth episode of Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. Synopsis The Shinkenger investigate an incident on an island where Juzo Fuwa and Mako confront Takeru on how he has changed as leader. Plot After learning of possible Gedoushu activity on an island, the Shinkengers travel to investigate. After splitting up into three groups, Takeru and Mako and Genta and Chiaki are ambushed by villagers driven insane. Ryunosuke and Kotoha encounter a young boy who tells them of an ash causing an illness amongst the villagers, making them paranoid and blood-thirsty. When the two go to warn the others, they are ambushed by Dayu and knocked out. Elsewhere, Akumaro ambushes Genta and Chiaki, placing them under the influence of the ash that he has created, and Juzo attacks Shinken Red and Pink, noting that Takeru has become weaker upon valuing his life over that of fighting. This distracts him and allows Juzo to knock him out unconscious until Mako takes him out of the battle and into safety. Still angered, he runs off to fight Juzo, again, with Mako in tow. They arrive at a mountain guarded by Juzo and Dayu that is producing the ash infecting the village. While Mako fights Dayu as Shinken Pink, Takeru transforms into Super Shinken Red to fight Juzo and free the island from the ash's influence. After destroying the source of the ash and breaking Akumaro's hold on the island, Akumaro takes Juzo and Dayu away, leaving a Kirigami and a pair of Ōnosakamata to keep the Shinkengers at bay. The group forms Daikai-Shinkenoh to fight the monsters and to destroy the Ōnosakamata, eventually needing to use Samuraihaoh to destroy the Kirigami. Having freed the island, the Shinkengers head back home, with Juzo's words still burning in Takeru's mind as Mako keeps a worried eye on her lord. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast *Boy: *Couple: , Secret Disks *Shinken Red - Super, Saishuu Ougi, Shin Samurai Gattai, Zen Samurai Gattai *Shinken Blue - Hidden Shield *Shinken Pink - Hidden Shield *Shinken Green - Hidden Shield *Shinken Yellow - Hidden Shield *Shinken Gold - Sushi (Sushi Changer) Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 11, . *'Key Title Kanji': 急 (Urgent; this kanji is used for all three words in the title, thus having connection to "Urgent", "First Aid" and "Emergency", though the highlighted kanji is with "emergency" such as what the Shinkenger are responding towards in this episode) Home video releases *The third volume of the ''Samurai Sentai Shinkenger'' Blu-Ray Box Set comes with episodes 34-49, and was released on June 13th 2014 at a cost of 20,790 yen. Shinkenger Blu-ray.jpg|''Shinkenger'' on Blu-ray. 81nzsJQ4rNL. SL1375 .jpg|''Shinkenger'' Volume 3, Blu-ray cover Samurai Sentai Shinkenger DVD Volume 10 features episodes 37-40: Act 37: The Epic Glue Battle, Act 38: The Gunnery Showdown, Act 39: The Very Urgent First Aid Emergency and Act 40: The Honorable Leader Heads to the Front Lines. See Also Category:Samurai Sentai Shinkenger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Yasuko Kobayashi